


Creating the Gods

by Liana Mir (scribblemyname)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Double Drabble, Fictional Mythology, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Liana%20Mir
Summary: Humans thought the gods created magic, but it wasn't so.





	Creating the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Humans thought the gods created magic, but it wasn't so. Magic created the gods.

Power gathered at the edge of the courtyard, like lace, weaving itself into complex patterns. Saheris dismissed her attendants and companions and gathered the glow of power into her hands. It had a life of its own and would finish without her, but she guided the knots that formed, wove strings of other powers into it to give the new child endless sources of strength. It wouldn't do for him to die, barely born, because the power that gave him life couldn't sustain him indefinitely.

The power of story and song had grown strong enough to live. She wove in legend and myth, truth and history, understanding and proverb, the wisdom of all living creatures, from ant to tree to god. If all of humanity died that had given him life, wisdom would live on.

"Live, little one," Saheris said.

Power coalesced and a small person formed, taking a form like her own.

She smiled at the blinking boy. He was small now, but as he grew in understanding, his form would shift. For now, she held him close as he stared at this new world.


End file.
